destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
AJTS Zuzi Magubi
<--AJTS Characters -- -- Character Description: Appearance: Standing at 6' 4" and weighing 200 pounds, Zuzi is very lanky. His arms and legs (including hands and feet, in a sense of being large) are ridiculously unproportional to his body. With such strangely crafted limbs, his movements seem like distortions of his space around him. His skin is of a deep, deep green hue; at the correct time of day one could describe his skin as closer to black than green. His turquoise mohawk sprints a straight line down the middle of his head, and stops abruptly to create a vertical line before the crown of his skull. The bridge of his nose is long and continues this charging trend down the middle of Zuzi's face before ending at the approximate base of his tusks. His tusks are average sized and deviate to the sides of Zuzi's face, bordering his direct vision. Zuzi's black nails on his toes and hands often grow long, chipped, and uncared for. Various charms, trinkets, and masks decorate Zuzi's body at all times, even when he sleeps or bathes. -- Greatest Strength: Supernatural perception. -- Greatest Weakness: Sanity. -- Distinguishing Features: A strong underbite, darting, bright blue eyes, and a noticeable chunk of his left ear is missing. -- Description Summary: Get out of Zuzi's head! Zozo does not need another voice telling Zippy what to do! You're not leaving. You're still reading. The only reason you're doing this is because you see more text that's below this text. Now you're wondering why I think in text. Or maybe you're just a sick individual that wants to bother Zesty. Why do you do this? I will tell you Zizo's story and you will leave then yes? Please do. You don't match in here well with the couch. I need to get rid of that, it'd old and smells like cat piss. INTRO TO MY STORY!!!! You didn't hear them, but there were french horns there playing my favorite song: a G-flat for three minutes straight. Zobo was born to the wisest troll to ever exist: a wolf that liked to sick her puppies onto me for entertainment. Or maybe that was my pet. Details are fuzzy. This wolf shaman was known throughout the land for her ability to alter reality through tribal magic. Her spells often required little Zip-Zip to rush through the sand dunes of our portion of the forest and collect leaves, newts, compasses, bits of paper, and other shaman accessories. On these journeys, Suzy learned to negotiate with animals to help him find these ingredients. This was done without any sort of aid from wolf shaman, as Zizu's ability to talk to animals requires no magic. At all. Just lucky guessing and random noises. Wolf shaman did teach Zozo how to dissapear in case the mighty Zahzix were to ever track him down, as he does to this day. Wolf shaman feared Zahzix, but also respected his power. Power that also helped Zero learn to connect his soul to other living beings. Zulu never did that though, too much power Zubu thought. Maybe if he did then Zuzao wouldn't have returned to his village hut to find shaman not moving and very red. Zezu doesn't remember much after that. Details are fuzzy. Went to a cave for a long time. Maybe forgot there. You can go look for fuzzy details there if you want. -- -- Spells\Abilities: Meditation Rank 1+ Major Action - Hero No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability Roll 1d3 to determine a base number and an additional 1d3 to determine its multiplier; multiply the two rolls together and reduce that much Fatigue or restore that much Mana. -- Eye (Passive Ability) - (Arcane Mastery) (Effect: Increases the Sorcerer's maximum MP by +5 points.) -- Phaseshift (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) Major Action - Metamancy 3 MP - Self-targeting Ability Adds a buff that phase shifts the orange mage, preventing them from being the target of actions or effects from non-phaseshifted sources or from targeting non-phaseshifted characters with their own actions or effects. If the orange mage is already phaseshiftedd, this effect instead removes the buff from the orange mage. This effect lasts for 2 turns. -- Bond (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) Passive Effect - Soul Pact Forms a permanent bond between the orange mage and another entity, causing the other entity to receive all bonuses from Soul Pact abilities the orange mage has learned. Bonded entities are locked together by their souls. Beings bonded to a orange mage are able to equip up to 1 item, and receive all benefits associated with that item. A summoned creature will become permanent in the case of an Eternal Bond and has stats equivalent to those of the orange mage. An orange mage may only be bonded to one entity and a bond can only be broken by extraordinary means. To break an eternal bond requires extreme means, one possible exit from an eternal bound is the orange mage renouncing their sovereign god and replacing them with Charon in exchange for breaking the bond. If either the orange mage or the entity they are bound to receives damage that would cause death, the damage is dealt to the other partner of the bond; if the damage dealt can't be transferred without killing the other member of the bond, both members of the bond are killed. -- Enrage (Requires Level 1) (Requires Primal Magic) Major Action - Peithomancy 12 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) Adds a buff that causes the target to pursue and attack their nearest possible target, regardless of being friendly or hostile. If multiple possible targets are at an equal range from the target, a number is assigned to each possible target and the orange mage rolls a die with a value equal to the amount of possible targets to determine which target is pursued. This effect lasts until the target attacks or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- -- Inventory: Rope Equipment - Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Can be used to climb or descend, if attached to a point or object. Can be used to tie up characters or objects, if they are unconscious, inanimate, or agree to be tied. This rope is not literally never-ending, but can extend or shrink to the needs of its user. -- Torch Equipment - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Provides additional lighting in the dark, can be used to start fires. Deals 1 additional fire damage the first turn after a successful attack, if used as a weapon. +0 Damage (Melee Range) -- Letter Item - Unequippable No Value - Quest Item -- -- Soulbound Partner Description: -- -- -- Inventory: -- -- -- OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD Equipment: Headgear: Mask -- Chestpiece: Cloak (No Requirements) Armor: +0 (+1 WIL) Value: (1ƒ) Weight: (1w) -- Hands: Wrappings Back: [ ] Belt: [ ] Legwear: (Ragged Canvas Pants) Footwear: [ ] -- Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: [ ] Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] -- Left Hand: Stick Slot: Left/Right Hand Blunt Weapon 1.5 Handed Melee Weapon; (No Requirements) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 0) Effects: (Roll 1d3 on attack; if your roll is equal to or greater than 3 your target gains 1 Fatigue in addition to any regular damage taken this turn.) Value: (1ƒ) Weight: (1w) -- Right Hand: [ ] -- Inventory: 3x Potion I Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of mana) (If equipped, may be used during combat) Value: (1ƒ) Weight: (0.25w) -- Coinpouch Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Maximum Coins = 60) Value: (1ƒ) Weight: (None) -- Spells: Veil (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 5MP) (Buff: You can not be targeted by enemy abilities, and can not be seen on the battlefield or in the setting. Making any major action will break this effect. This effect will expire after two turns if not broken earlier.) -- Meditation (Non-Combat Action) - (Self-Targeting Ability) (May be used 1 time per day.) (No Cost) (Effect: Roll 1d3 to determine a base number and an additional 1d3 to determine its multiplier; multiply the two rolls together and restore that much Mana.) -- of the Wilds (Passive Ability) - (Beast Lore) (Allows non-verbal understanding of animals.) (Effect: You can communicate directly with animals, through a form of mental link.) -- Eye (Passive Ability) - (Arcane Mastery) (Effect: Increases the Sorcerer's maximum MP by +5 points.) -- Bond (Passive Ability) - (Soul Pact) (Effect: Forms a permanent bond between the caster and another entity, causing the other entity to recieve all bonuses from Pact's the caster has learned. Bonded entities are locked together by their souls, if either the caster or the entity they are bound to recieves damage that would kill them the damage is dealt to the other partner of the bond; if damage dealt can not be transferred with out killing the other member of the bond, both the caster and the entity they are bound to become deceased. A summoned creature will become permanent in the case of an Eternal Bond. The caster may only have one Eternal Bond, and the bond may only be broken by extraordinary means.)